callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Foley (Modern Warfare 2)
Sergeant Foley is a US Army Ranger and the acting commander of Hunter Two-One, 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment. Biography Afghanistan Sergeant Foley is introduced in S.S.D.D., training an Afghan National Army group at Firebase Phoenix, Afghanistan with the aid of Private First Class Joseph Allen. Shortly after Allen's selection training in The Pit for Task Force 141, Foley and his squad are deployed to rescue BCT-One, which is trapped in a militia-held town. He first leads his squad to defend the bridge layer from large volumes of RPG fire from the OpFor across the river. After the bridge is laid, he leads his men into the city in Humvees, where they are ambushed by the militia. They put up a good fight, taking down many militiamen, although the Humvee is eventually destroyed. They are then forced to take cover in an enemy-occupied apartment, clearing their way through it. After they clear the building, they receive a distress call from Hunter Two-Three, and assist by clearing out a school. They then fight their way from the school to the LZ, rendezvousing with General Shepherd's men. Defense of Virginia and Rescue of HVIs Shortly after Allen's death in Russia, 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment is deployed to Virginia in response to an invasion by Russian military forces. Foley leads Dunn, Private James Ramirez, who is Allen's replacement, and the rest of Hunter Two-One in the defense of northeastern Virginia and rescue of a High-Valued-Individual. The team locates the HVI, who is already secured by other Rangers. Foley takes command of the Rangers in the area just as Russians forces arrive en masse at their position. Under Foley's command, the Rangers successfully hold off the incoming Russians, including two BTRs and two Mi-28 gunships, until a friendly convoy arrives to evacuate them. Foley and his squad are later deployed to Arcadia County to aid in the evacuation of civilians with the help of a Stryker ICV, callsign Honey Badger. The Rangers destroy AAA batteries threatening the evac choppers, but are then ordered by General Shepherd himself to secure an unknown HVI; however, the Rangers are too late and find the HVI dead. Battle of Washington D.C. Hunter 2-1 is then deployed to Washington D.C., facilitating the evacuation of civilians and wounded personnel in the city. During the evacuation process, the Rangers assault the Department of Commerce, where an enemies crow's nest on the fifth floor is hammering the evac site. Foley and his team manage to take it and proceed to use the munitions left behind by the slaughtered Russians to take the fire off the evacuation site by killing foot-mobiles armed with Javelins, Mi-28s, and other enemy vehicles. Soon after, they come under attack from enemy forces attempting to retake the crow's nest. After successfully holding them off, the Rangers proceed to the roof and link up with U.S. Navy SEALs and a UH-60 Black Hawk. Foley and his men board the Black Hawk and attack enemy forces at varioius monuments. Evacuation Order April is then enabled, prompting the Americans to "get the hell out of there." However, their helicopter is damaged by anti-aircraft fire, cutting off their means of escape. Foley, however, orders the pilot to attack the SAM-laden Department of Justice to take down as many SAMs as possible to clear the skies for other aerial vehicles. The effort is partially successful until the Black Hawk is shot down. Retaking the White House After the crash-landing of the Black Hawk, Foley, Dunn, Ramirez, and other Rangers are surrounded by Russians, making a seemingly last stand. Cpl. Dunn is then shot and an Mi-28 moves in position to fire on the Rangers. However, a nuke launched by Captain Price detonates in the sky, sending and EMP across the eastern United States and crippling the Russian forces, saving the Rangers's lives. With all electronic equipment down, Foley and his squad move through the quiet streets and run into Pvt. Vaughan, who is relaying orders from Colonel Marshall to assemble at the White House in order to retake it. Making their way to the White House via the President's bunker, Foley and his men emerge on the southern lawn of the White House, already under seige, and meet up with Marshall. Foley personally leads his squad in the re-taking of the building, fighting their way though the weakened enemy forces. Dunn discovers that the Air Force will carpet bomb the city unless the Rangers can retake it and signal they are still "combat effective". In a harrowing moment, Ramirez and another Ranger make it to the top of the White House and pop their flares, aborting the bombing run seconds before the Air Force jets fly by. Foley and his men then regroup on the White House roof and look out at the burning ruins of Washington D.C., vowing revenge on the Russians. Locations *Firebase Phoenix - Deployed to Afghanistan to train local militia. *Red Zone, Afghanistan - Secures enemy held village after enemy OpFor troops destroy a bridge in the Red Zone. *Northeastern Virginia - Rescues Raptor and evacuates civilians. *Washington D.C. - Retook the Department of Commerce and secured Whiskey Hotel. Trivia *During "Second Sun",Foley says "Get a grip Corporal! Our weapons still work, which means we can still kick some ass!".However,sometimes,when he is about to say "ass", he will dive due to debris falling,and he won't say the word. *He is voiced by Keith David, who also voiced the Arbiter in the Halo series, Captain Anderson in the Mass Effect ''series, plus many U.S. Marine and U.S. Navy advertisements. *His name may be a reference to ''Call of Duty and ''Call of Duty: United Offensive''s Captain Foley. *As with Dunn, Foley wears a Delta Force-style helmet instead of the standard issue US Army headgear. According to the Hardened Edition handbook, the developers gave him this piece of equipment to show his leadership position in the squad. *In the concept art picture shown below, he is shown using an M16 *Foley appears in every mission in the U.S. Rangers campaign. *His call sign Hunter Two-One Actual may be a reference to Generation Kill, and may be translated thus: Foley's company commander uses the callsign Hunter, and Foley commands the first squad of the second platoon; Hunter 2-1 Actual *Foley's first name may be Sean, as during the last stand at the crash site during Of Their Own Accord, Corporal Dunn says "Sean, its my last mag." *Foley is the first NPC that makes vocal contact with the player in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 campaign. *His most favored weapon is a SCAR-H with a grenade launcher. Gallery File:Foley_concept_art.jpg|Concept art for Foley File:Sgt Foley-Museum.png|Sgt. Foley in the "Museum" Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Rangers